Ultimate Upgrade (Curtis 10)
Ultimate Upgrade is the Triomnitrix's DNA sample of a evolved Galvanic Mechamorph from Galvan B. Apparance Ultimate Upgrade resembles Malware's appearance after he reconstructed himself by absorbing the Tachyon Cannon. Ultimate Upgrade is bulky and animalistic, with a slightly hunched posture and spikes on his back. His head resembled a dinosaur's, with the mark on his neck now acting as a fanged mouth. The Tachyon Cannon replaced his right arm, while his left hand was a sharp claw, although he could swap them around at will. Powers Ultimate Upgrade is not completely solid, as he can be both liquid and gelatinous. Due to this, he can reshape himself to let projectiles or blows pass through him by creating a hole in his body at will. Ultimate Upgrade can use his internal nanotechnology to merge with and possess any technology by encasing himself over it. The size of the device is not significant and he controls it as naturally as he would his own body. When he merges, he upgrades the technology, making the technology he possess far more advanced and futuristic and causing new features to form on it. Possessing technology allows him to transform it with seemingly no limit, such as merging with a baseball launching machine and turning it into a tripod-like robot that fired a seemingly infinite amount of baseballs, while the moment he un-merged with it, it returned to normal. He can also make his head or his face appear anywhere on the machines he possesses. Occasionally, he can merge with organic beings, as long as there is machinery integrated within them, such as with Rojo and Rex or beings that are mechanical in nature like a Chronosapien. He displays the ability to upgrade Rook's Proto-Tool just by touching it. Ultimte Upgrade has displayed the ability to launch a powerful green energy blast from his eye. ultimate Upgrade can form energy constructs such as an energy spike, though mostly while merged with machinery and upgrading them into weapons. Ultimate Upgrade has the capability to travel through electrical currents. He can also phase through most any metal or technology. Upgrade can gently descend through the air, similar to a parachute. Being inorganic, Ultimate Upgrade is also able to survive in the vacuum of space. Ultimate Upgrade can make lasers with his hands and cause energy pikes. Due being made of living metal, Ultimate Upgrade is able to regenerate himself. Ultimate Upgrade has the standard abilities of a Galvanic Mechamorph, including eye beams, elasticity, and the ability to merge with technology. The latter ability had a small twist; unlike most Galvanic Mechamorphs, he permanently absorbed the technology he merged with (as Malware himself put it, technology upgraded him instead of the other way around). Ultimate Upgrade has sharp claws that he could use in close quarters. He also has sharp spikes to his back and forearms that could be used in a similar fashion. Ultimate Upgrade is very intelligent, as seen when he built Nick an Omnitrix. Ultimate Upgrade is immune to flame attacks. Weaknesses Ultimate Upgrade suffers from arrogance, having a habit of underestimating his enemies. Ultimate Upgrade can be trapped by Diamondhead's crystals. Ultimate Upgrade is extremely vulnerable to a Conductoid. Ultimate Upgrade is sensitive to magnetic fields. He is also weak against electricity. Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Waybig101 Category:Curtis Category:Curtis 10 Category:Galvan Technology Category:Galvanic Mechamorphs Category:Evolved Aliens Category:Regeneration Aliens Category:Regeneration Aliens Category:Upgraded Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Fire Immunity Aliens Category:One-Eyed Aliens